maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleWiki:Proposals
If you wish to propose a new wiki standard on MapleWiki, feel free to do so here. Please be specific as to what your request is. Also, please sign your requests using four tildes (~~~~). Proposals will be removed when they are fulfilled or declined (The requester will be notified if his/her request has been declined). type=commenttitle page=MapleWiki:Proposals align=right placeholder=Put in section name here. buttonlabel=New proposal break=no width=60 Proposals: __TOC__ Block policy I think that the act of blocking users directly after they have made one small vandal act is a little bit extreme. I also think that's one of the reasons that there is such low activity on the wiki. We seem like the big scary oppressors wasting anyone who make a mistake. Of course many people will be scared of editing if we just block people without a second thought. I think we should establish a proper blocking policy which includes clear information on what to do when users or non-registered users break the rules. Right now it doesn't seem like we have any system on blocking people, we just block them without asking other administrators, discussing it, warning them, or whatever. What do you guys think? Hmm... It's about time we should have a system. Small vandals are rollbacked and are usually ignored by me. Adding of expletives, however small, I would give a direct 1 year block. There was a time, where one night, suddenly 200+ pages were created and about 40 images were uploaded, by the same user, about cars. I had about 1 hour deleting all the pages and images, and gave that user a warning. I told him to upload on the wiki about cars, and the next night, the same thing happened. The user even wrote on my message wall, something like: Wikis are created by people to give information right? It doesn't matter where I put the information at, anyway, you can't stop me from adding information. I gave him a 3 year block after that. I feel it's not fair to those minor vandals with a 1 year block, since what they did was not even ⅓ of what he did, and I even gave him a warning, which those vandals don't get. Therefore the newer minor vandals I gave 1 month, the more serious ones 3 months. We should make a new policy. I suggest # Minor vandals, ± ≤ 16 bytes, warning # Minor vandals, ± ≤ 64 bytes, 1 week block # Vandals, ± ≤ 128 bytes, 2 weeks block # Vandals, ± ≤ 512 bytes, 3 weeks block # Major vandals, ± ≤ 1024 bytes, 1 month block # Insertion of expletives, however small, 1 month block Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:38,10/6/2012 (UTC) MapleStory That sounds good! So let's add to that list: # Raids (with several users), ± ≤ 8192 bytes (put together), 1 year block (for all) # Heavy vandals, ± ≤ 4096 bytes, 1 year block # > Three warnings, 6 months block I'll add this to the policy. +1 for this. Finally now that there's a guide/system for admins to follow on how to block people. Sometimes we/I really gave the users (or vandalisers?) too much of blocking. Mr. D0raemon 02:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC)